


"My King"

by AcesToAces



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actually its an alternative ending, King Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Loki/OFC - Freeform, No Sex, No Smut, No pairing - Freeform, Non-Romance, OC, Original Female Character - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower, Threeshot, but it's not a romance, just a lot of talking, loki won, loki/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesToAces/pseuds/AcesToAces
Summary: Loki won. He and his chitauri army conquered earth. He now rules from stark tower. Emoria is one of many young women held captive in the tower, to entertain him and his men. But she is far less lifeless than the other girls, and he's more lonely than he wants to admit. She came from darkness, he's heading towards it.Threeshot with lots of talking but without any sex bc I'm asexual and don't get the concept :D
Kudos: 3





	"My King"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my girlfriend Emma.  
> there are brief mentions of abuse but since this is ao3 I don't think anyone cares :D
> 
> This is a translation of my own story. I'm not a native english speaking person, I really tried my best. Feel free to point out any mistakes or weirdnesses, I'll correct them to make the reading experience more enjoyable for the following readers.

Loki, of Jotunheim, Laufey's son, prince of Asgard and Ruler of the Earth.  
Oh what he did to earn thos titels.  
What he sacrificed.  
He looked down on his world.  
New York was at his feet.  
No longer was it strong and beautiful. The famous skyline was shattered. Large parts of the city completely destroyed. He sighed.  
More sacrifices.  
He had thought about rebuilding some of the skyscrapers, but at the moment, there were more important things batteling for his attention.  
Most of the Avengers, this ridicoulus gruop of dressed up men, were still nowhere to find. Not knowing their hiding place bothered him every day. Surely, they'd be coming for him again.  
Well, he had the chitauri army. Let them come, he thought. Their losses will make them careless, as will their rage.  
He'd beaten them once. He woul do it again.  
He stepped back from the window and turned to the room. Of course he had get cleaned up, all sings of the fight with stark were gone. He had to smile. After the metal man fell, Loki took his home. And stark was still here too.  
Noone thought that he would survive the fall from the tower, but after it was all over, after the avengers fled, his soldiers scraped him off the street and let him heal slowly. He was now sitting in a cell in the basement of his own tower. The irony amused Loki every day. Maybe, after he took a woman to his bed, he would visit him. Enjoy starks defeat while celebrating his own victory.  
But he did'nt really feel like celebrating, also, the iron man was not someone to overly irritate. And he made to many jokes.  
But still, he knew what he did, that Stark, Loki felt suprinsingly comfortable in the large and richly decorated rooms. Nearly as comfortable as at home.  
His smile faded. He clenched his fists, then loosend them again and got back to the window. The sun was setting, it made the destroyed city glow in a soft red light.  
It looked pretty.

A few stories below, a young women was sitting on a matress in the girl's quarter. She seemed happy, even though her life never was fun.  
Her childhood was cruel, and it went worse, the older she got.  
When she finally fled from home she was sixteen. Only a few years later, one of Lokis men picked her of the street and imprisoned her in the tower.  
She came to terms with it. It was about a month now, and until now, she'd been spared of any inconviniences. Noone assaulted her, abused her in any way, and Loki himself never took her, god knows where, like some of the other girls. some of them she never saw again. The others returned destroyed and used, with a broken look and their eyes, and a lifeless posture. One could only guess what Loki did to them, but he seemed to have high wear, there were many new faces, and only a few old ones.  
She sighed and looked around the room. She did that whenever she was bored, and sinec there was nothing to do she was bored a lot.  
The chamber was exactly fourteen steps long and eight steps wide. The only door was in the middle of one of the longer walls, painted in a soft blue. There were no windos. Twenty matresses lay on the ground, but they were never occupied all at the same time.  
Sometimes, the woman tried to guess the other peoples wokring schedules, but that was hard just from that room. God's know, she really was bord.  
She heard some footsteps and zipped out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw three men entering the room. She knew all of them. Two were part of the guard team, men, whose icy-blue eyes showed Lokis influence. Them and the other guards often came down to have fun with the girls. Well at least, fun for them.  
The third one was Loki himself. He was not down here often, he usually send his men, but sometimes he would pick himself.  
His gaze wanderd around the girls faces. Some of them had tears in their eyes, others tried to make themselves as invisible as possible. How pointless. Most of them looked down, tried to escape his look. All with the same dejected posture, the sad look, but the most terrifying was there dull, lifeless eyes. As if someone took their will to live, switched off their inner light.  
It's not that unlikely, Loki thought. They've been taken away from their families just for his entertainment, and he used them whenever he wanted. He did'nt feel guilty about it, their point as lower beings was to please him. But he understood that their weak minds wouln'd stand as much as aesir or vaenir and wore off faster.  
A shame.  
One of the faces was less blank than the others. A young woman, with dark blond, fluffy hair looked openly at him. Her green eyes were sparkling and she smiled. It was a long time, since Loki had seen a real smile.  
"You", he said and pointed at her. "Come."  
Without waiting for her reaction, he turned and walked back out of the door.  
The woman looked at the faces of the guards, who approached her, to force her to come with them if neceserry. She lifted her chin a bit and narrowed her eyes. "I can walk by myself."  
The guards nodded at her and she followed them thrugh the door.  
She could see the relief on the other girls faces, relief not to be the chosen one tonight.  
She shrugged. At least she escaped another endlessly monotonous evening. Come what may.

The woman stopped at the entrance, Loki impatiently waved her in. She quietly shut the door and stood again. She looked at him attentive but did't say anything. In the end, he was it who broke the silence.  
"What's you name, girl?"  
"Emoria", she answerd.  
Silence again.  
Loki sat of the sofa without taking his gaze of her. Emoria herself followed his movements equally observant.  
"What?" she asked after a while.  
Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do you stare at me like that?"  
He hid his displeasement with the sassy question.  
"I will forgive your impudence because I appreciate your smile. Being here must be hard for you."  
He said it as a sober fact, as if he had nothing to do with it.  
"I did'nt choose to", Emoria noted and he laughed.  
"And still you stand before me, so full of life, so different than the other ones." He pierced her with his look. "Why?"  
"Bend does not mean broken", she said. "My mind will always be free."  
He nodded and a smile ruffled his lips. "Probably breaking you would be a joy."  
She raised an eyebrow as if she challenged him and smiled cynical, but remained silent.  
"Get me some of that wine", he said and pointed at a sideboard.  
She shrugged and walked over. The jug was filled with a golden liquid. Carefully she filled a glas and put it with the jug on the coffe table in front of him. He took the glas, took a sip and then looked back to her. She tilted her head and looked back at him.  
"Take a seat", he said.  
She headed towards the sofa but he shook his head and pointed at the floor in front of the coffetable, opposite to him. "You place is there."  
She let herself sink to the beige carpet slowly, angled one leg and leaned back a bit so she could see his face.  
"You should be kneeling", he said. "I'm you king, your god."  
"You are not my good", Emoria said softly. "You may rule this world and have put yourself over me, but you're not the one I'd put my trust in in dark hours."  
Loki rose abrupetly. He passed the table with long steps and gracefully crouched down in fornt of her.  
"Did noone teach you respect?" he asked quietly. She could hear his anger anyway.  
"Respect was the first thing I learned."  
He traced her cheek with his finger, then he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Not that it was necessary, her bright eyes followed him anyway.  
"Our definistions of respect are different then", he said, his face only centimeters away from hers.  
"I don't think so", se said. "But you mix up respect and fear."  
He let go of her chin and hit her in the face. The force of the hit made her fall backwards, but she catched herself.  
He rose, breathed deeply and sat back on the sofa.  
Emoria touched her burning cheek, then let her hand sink again.  
"You can hit me if you can stand the truth" she said softly. "But you have to face it eventually."  
"So what's the difference between respect and fear then?", he asked patronizingly and without expecting an answer. "I am feared and therefore respected."  
"Respect is always a decision", Emoria said. "Fear is an emotion. It's paralyying and, it's diffuse and confusing and emerges from intimitation or worries. Respect is more concrete an voluntary and invigorating, and, most importantly, has to be earned."  
"Is that the reason for your audacity?" he asked without showing, that her answer impressed him. "You think your respect is wasted on me?"  
"I'm not audacious", she said. "I'm just honest. Also, I do respect you. But I don't fear you, that's what suprises you."  
He thought about that for a while, then he asked with true curiosity: "so what did I do to earn your respect if not intimidating you?"  
She waved her hand around the room. "Look at that. Look at what you did. You fought for ruling a whole planet, and you won it. You took that world. It would be presumptuous, not to acknowledge that just because I suffer from it."  
He couldn't help but admire her pragmatism. He wondered, what in her past had made her so sober and rational. Or had she always been like that, ahead of her age, and slowly grown bitter?  
But she was not bitter, despite her situation she still smiled and her eyes were sparkling with life and energy.  
"You don't look like you suffer", he noted.  
She thought about that for a while. "Maybe because nothing bad happend to me yet", she said. "Or maybe I've grown undemanding. A roof, a bed, some food... that's all I need."  
"What about your family?" he asked. "Don't you want to go back t them?"  
Immidiatly her eyes turned dark. "No", she just said.  
He leaned forward interested. "You don't? Why?"  
"Ah", she said and nodded. "We've reached a point where I don't want to talk further. So if you don't mind, I'd like to chance the subject."  
"You don't like talking about your past?" he asked.  
"Obviously not. Do you?"  
Loki let his thoughts wander to Asgard. To Frigga, to Odin, his childhood with Thor and the other Aesir children. Long expeditions though the palaces or the wild landscapes, endless hours of schooling, feats, happiness and love. And still he tried to forget it with all his strength.  
"No", he admittet when he saw that Emoria was waiting for an answer.  
"Even though your past probably was full of light", she said.  
Now, his face darkened too. There was this other side of his past, the one he really didn't like thinking about. Thors lang shadow always on him. The false love of a cold father. And the lies. All those lies. "Not always", he murmured.  
They kept silent for a while. Both drifted away in their minds and without it being displeasing, they shared a moment of rest.  
"Do you miss it?" Emoria finally asked.  
"What?" Loki said, who had been snapped back to reality abruptly.  
"Your home. Do you miss it."  
"That's nothing to bother you", he said, his voice cold and repellent.  
She nodded. "I thought so." She seemed to think for a while before she asked: "Then why did you leave it?"  
He jumped to his feat. "I deserve to rule", he called out. "It is my birthright, so I decided to take that right."  
She watched pacing though the room angrily. "Why is power so appealing to you?"  
He froze. "All I wanted was to gain as much recagnition as Thor", he said, so softly that she nearly didn't hear him. She wasn't even sure if he meant her to, but she decided to answer anyway. "You did it wrong then. At least here."  
He turned is head as if he had forgotten she was there.  
"I mean", she said. "Your plan to conquer the earth was brilliant, obviously. But what will you do now that you actually have it?"  
"I will be king and god to the humans as long as I live", he answered and the old arrogance was back in his face. The short moment of insecurity was gone.  
"That's not a plan", said Emoria. "That's not even an approach to a plan. Maybe Thor recognition results from him thinking things through."  
"Thor never thinks anything through", Loki hissed. "He just sumbles from one moment to the next and only outrageous luck spares him from an early death."  
She shrugged. "I don't know thor, I might be wrong about him."  
A pause.  
"But I'm not wrong about you. Ruling doesn't mean sitting somewhere and giving orders."  
"Do you think I talk about my strategies with cheeky whore?" he asked patronizingly. "Just because I tell you all my plans that doesn't mean I dont know exactly what I'm doing."  
"Good point", she said, without being insulted. "But still, it might be good to be prepared for kind of everyhting. Humans tend to be a little unpredictable. What if they revolt?"  
"Then I will destroy them", he said immediatly.  
"All of them? The whole of humanity? There'd be not much left to rule over", she said with a mocking undertone. "Or do you just kill some of them, making them martyrs? What if someone sends a nuclear missile? Even your army could not stop that."  
He nonchalantly waved it off. "They could never sacrifice so many innocent lives."  
"They could", she said. "And they will, if that's guaranteed to get them rid of you."  
He wouln't admit it but her words hurt him. Did the humans really hate him so much? Didn't they understand the chance he offered them? He scoffed. "Why do you care?"  
"I live here", she noted. "And I don't plan on changing that. Besides", she added quietly. "I think you actually could be a good king."  
It was just a simple clause, but he made Loki think. Really think. For the first time he wondered, wether he needed an advisor who would not just say yes to everything, someone who pointed out mistakes, showed other ways. He decided to test her. "So what do you propose?"  
"Regarding what?" she asked.  
"How do I get the people not to rebel?"  
"This is easy", she said. "Humans are lazy and frugal. They only get unsitisfied if it's something really bad, and even then, they won't do anything unless someone else starts first. Don't give them a reason to be unsatisfied."  
"You know I enjoy their fear", he smiled.  
"Yeah right, but you can still give them something. I don't know. Rebuild the city. Guarantee education for their children or better working conditions. Humans love those lies. And you can do even better and actually keep your promises. I mean, be the god you wan't to be, but consider: the more they fear you, the more they'll want to get trid of you. But if they love you, they'l do everything for you."  
Loki looked at her for a long time. "You're to wise for your age."  
Emoria smiled. "Thank you."  
Then, after a while, she asked: "Why humanity?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Humanity. If I'm not wrong, there are countless planets out there on which you could have tried your luck. But you choose earth. Why?"  
Loki thought about wether to answer her. It was nothing of her bussiness, but he shared so much with her during the evening, that it probably didn't matter.  
"Deep inside, the humans yearn for submission. It's their deepest, most hidden inner desire", he asked, ignoring Emorias doubting expression. "If you let them be, all they come up with is war and chaos."  
"Excuse me, but that sounds like something you'd quite enjoy", she interrupted, but he send her a sharp look. "Silence", he said coldly.  
She flinched back imperceptible and he continued. "There'll be always some little riots. That's part of the fun, I actually anjoy it. But humans are easy to lead, as soon as I'm bored of chaos, I'll put them back into place. Besides, all of this is part of a higher plan, and I could not resist the chance to attack Thors beloved planet."  
He smiled at Emoria.  
She remained silent he noticed pleased. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the moment of silence. He was completely relaxed for bit before he remembered, why he had brought a woman to his rooms in the first place. He opened his eyes and sat straight up again.  
She had'nt moved and looked at him with unchanged sparkling eyes. Her smiled had faded though.  
Suddenly all his appetite was gone. There was to much that the conversation with her had put in motion inside him, still, he felt strangely calm. It was a long time ago he felt so at peace.He realised that he lacked mental balancing. He was surrounded by bootlickers and cowards who didn't dare to speak up to him, a lot were under the scepters infuence anyway. Nobody talked back, or at least tried to give helpful advice, all of them just blindly followed his decisions. Back then, in asgard, he could alway talk to his mother, or Thor, even Odin, he could study magic, and there's been always people that wanted to duel him mentally, not to fight him, just for fun.  
Nobody wanted to challange him here. Nobody dared to even walk an inch away from his dictated opinoin.  
Almost.  
And then there was her, that young woman, daring, and speaking freely what was on her mind. And not only that, her opinions seemd to be well-founded, justified, critical, thought through and well spoken. He determined, that talking to her had been fun. Maybe more than irrelevant sex. He sighed. Without them noticing, the night had far advanced. In a few hours, he had to attend boring gouverning and dim-witted advisors.  
Again he looked at Emoria. Even though he hadn't lay her, he had to admit that she was a great distraction.  
He let out a whistle and one of the guards came in.  
"Get her back to the other ones", he commanded.  
Emoria rose and looked him in the eyes, right into it soul as it feeled. "We'll meet again", she said. "Maybe earlier than you would imagine."  
She ignored the guard's confused look and vanished through the door. Than man hurried behind her and left Loki alone with his thoughts.  
Yes, he would bring her up again. That was sure.  
He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess, it's an alternative ending to the first avengers movie.  
> I'll post the next part soon, but translating sometimes takes a bit.


End file.
